<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>break a leg (literally) by dontrollthedice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858806">break a leg (literally)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontrollthedice/pseuds/dontrollthedice'>dontrollthedice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, Mutual Pining, everyday dice wakes up and thinks azzie wont annoy them and then azzie does it: the fic, no beta we die like the wiki editors every time dream tweets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontrollthedice/pseuds/dontrollthedice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sapnap fucking up a pancake flip and taking the entire kitchen down with him somehow results in Dream getting a cute guy's number.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>break a leg (literally)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>az: okay so basically i woke up and thought hmm what would be fun to do and the first idea that came to me was "annoy dice by dragging them into my shenanigans" and this was born</p><p>dice: hi i was forced into this</p><p>az: i hate you </p><p>dice: also we switched off writing about every 100 words or so beginning with a certain prompt and followed it to the end</p><p>az: oh yeah that too</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was something to be said about having an impulsive idiot for a roommate, but Dream had already said all of it on the car trip to this hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was stupid,” Dream said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap shrugged as he held his arm close to his chest. “It was funny though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it was funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Admittedly it was funny, but—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, it was funny!” Sapnap leaned back against the back of the passenger seat with a wince. “On second thought, maybe not worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>College was a rough time for any pair of best friends turned roommates. That was probably why they were notorious in the emergency room. Sapnap had gotten into the most ridiculous scrapes far too many times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream, for all his excitement for all things ridiculous, paled in comparison to Sapnap’s penchant for the idiotic. One of those idiotic things? His habit of inviting random people to their dorm room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Case in point: three days ago, when he had invited some frat boy into their (shared) dorm. The guy drank a cup of coffee out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream’s mug, </span>
  </em>
  <span>sat on the couch covered with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream’s blanket, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and bawled his eyes out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream had asked Sapnap later who the hell that guy had been, but Sapnap had only answered with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another one of those idiotic things? Where they were now, in the parking lot of the hospital. The space was almost reserved for them at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Dream said, parking the car and unbuckling his seatbelt. “Get out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap pointed to the wonky mess that was the bones in his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream rolled his eyes and stuffed his belongings in his pockets before exiting the car and walking over to Sapnap’s side. “Okay, your highness,” he said as he opened the door and leaned down to let Sapnap throw an arm over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Dreamie, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>care.” Sapnap teased, and Dream rolled his eyes, grunting at his weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am never helping you again. Ever.” He complained as they shuffled slowly to the entrance of the hospital.  He knew it was a lie. They both knew it was a lie. There was an unspoken rule between the two of them, one that made sure that no matter what, no matter the situation -- the other would get them out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady at the front desk stared at them, unimpressed. “Weren’t you here on Tuesday?” She asked as Dream picked up his favorite pen from the canister on the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must’ve been someone else,” Dream only said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After filling out all the paperwork Dream could do in his sleep at this point, Sapnap was ushered away by staff, leaving him standing alone in the waiting room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream took a seat on a couch that was starting to feel too familiar. Waiting couldn’t be that bad. It was probably only a minor dislocation, right? Sapnap would be out in no time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about it more, he realized that was the exact same thought process he had last time they came here, and the whole thing had taken two hours. Before he could drown in his misery, a loud voice near the entrance of hospital took his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, it was funny!” a man with a striped beanie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man he leaned on looked unimpressed, as if this was just another part of his day. Not a brow furrowed in concern, not a gaze flickering back in his direction—nothing. “It was funny, but I don’t think our RA will think so, Quackity. By the way, I’m not helping you if you get caught for it this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? But you always help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t.” By the time that part of the conversation had wrapped up, the pair had reached the front desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, sign in for me, my hand’s busted,” Quackity said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George smiled and handed him the pen. “No.” Dream stifled a snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity reluctantly took the pen, and with that, George took the seat on the other end of the couch just a couple feet away from Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream watched as Quackity was ushered away by more hospital staff, wondering why he felt like he had just seen that minutes prior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, right. Because he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s eyes flickered towards the man on the other end of the surprisingly comfortable hospital couch. He sat with his hand on his temple, typing furiously on his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, that your friend?” Dream asked, curious. He hadn’t exactly gotten a good look at the guy before. That was the only reason his breath caught when he looked up from his phone. Sure, the pale hospital lights made anyone look ghoulish, but the man looking at Dream must have been the exception. He must have been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man, George, snorted amusedly. “Friend? More like nuisance.” Dream didn’t miss the fond tone in his voice. He had used it so many times before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that feeling.” Dream leaned his head back on the wall behind them. “Love the guy, but I spend more time at the hospital than in my dorm room.” He checked the time on his phone and cursed under his breath. “Fuck. I won’t have time to study for my CompSci test tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You a freshman?” George ruffled through the duffel bag he had left at his feet. “Quackity-” He glanced in the direction they wheeled his friend, “-is taking that class too. I took it last year, I can help you study.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you’re not a freshman?” Dream asked curiously. He was short, a pair of sunglasses perched on his forehead. He supposed it made sense though, he walked around with an air of apathy most freshmen didn’t possess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George ran a hand through his hair. “No, I’m Quackity’s tutor, actually. He just has a really bad habit of getting injured right before our session starts.” George flicked through the pages of the textbook. “Which unit are you on, again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh…” Dream scoured his memory, while George watched him, amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know which unit you’re on?” He raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do!” Dream protested. “I just... forgot.” To be fair, he was under a lot of stress. Between Sapnap’s regular injuries and his other courses and the fact that there was a very pretty man sitting in front of him, looking at him through his eyelashes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George let out a short hum before settling on a page with sticky notes from hell and back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The letters weren’t hard to read, but the pattern was hard to follow. Almost like it was a…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a diss track page?” Dream said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s shoulders tensed and he scrambled to cover up the notes, but it was already too late. Dream was bent over wheezing, uncaring of the people staring at them. George caved as well a couple seconds later and joined in his laughter, and Dream distantly thought his laughter was as pretty as him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>diss track page</span>
  </em>
  <span> in your Comp Sci notes?” Dream asked in between spurts of laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all,” George panted, raising a finger at Dream, “these aren’t my notes.” This addition seemed to delight Dream, as if the idea of Quackity writing diss tracks on lined paper stuffed in his textbook was perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second, of all,” He said, seemingly regaining his composure, “It’s the only way Quackity will focus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream pulled the textbook out of George’s hands. He squinted at the lyrics scrawled on the paper, begrudgingly handing it back to George. “These are actually pretty good.” He admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well they didn’t call me Big G on the streets for nothing.” George deadpanned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream, predictably, burst into laughter. “BIG G!” He yelled, laughing harder at the sight of the hospital staff staring at him with concern. The idea of George, diss track tutor George, stupidly attractive british accent George being called Big G was literally killing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, stop.” George laughed, his cheeks a bit flushed. “I was joking, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Big G.” Dream only retorted, and that sent them into a fit of laughter all over again. Dream thought, briefly, that he didn’t mind failing that CompSci test if it meant he could spend the rest of his time laughing with this pretty boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hours flew by with George by his side. They had veered straight off the topic of class and into their hobbies, their friends, the fact they were both now on a first name basis with some of the hospital staff through no fault of their own. Dream’s heart lurched with every smile George gave him, and he couldn’t remember a time the hospital had felt so warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream?” a familiar nurse called with Sapnap trailing behind them, now with a cast around his arm and bandages around his leg. With a thankful sigh, Dream noted Sapnap’s leg looked considerably less broken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s me.” The nurse rolled his eyes, as if to emphasize the fact he was aware. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, Dreamie-poo got a date while I was in the emergency room. Good for you,” Sapnap mocked in an obnoxiously high voice. Dream’s face felt like it was on fire. He didn’t -- he wasn’t sure if George was even into boys. And now Sapnap had made it painfully obvious that Dream was inexplicably attracted to George and George was sitting there with that helplessly confused smile on his face and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Sapnap,” Dream said between his teeth, “time to go home.” Sapnap, perhaps loopy on whatever meds they had given him, made no complaints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George didn’t say anything as they left, only offering a smile, and Dream waved back in a way he hoped didn’t look stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s heart sank with every step he took out of the hospital. It felt like he was making the biggest mistake of his life, walking away, and maybe it was, but Sapnap needed to get home and he was too much of a coward to walk back in like an idiot. What was he even meant to do if he went back, ask politely for George’s number? They were two strangers who had had a conversation in the waiting room of a hospital. Dream had to remember that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Dream?” Sapnap called after the two had made it inside the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream buckled his seatbelt and pressed the engine on. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything will turn out okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap, even a Sapnap hopped up on drugs, knew him like the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream mustered up a smile as he backed out of their parking spot. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Sapnap yelled, gripping Dream’s forearm. Dream swerved, pulling to the side. In his moping he didn’t notice the figure standing in front of his car, a pile of paper clutched in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream practically jumped out of his car to apologize, his eyes widening with horror as he realised who exactly he was about to total with his car. George. Of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not very good manners to hit someone with your car after having a four hour long conversation with them.” George joked, laughing a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so, so sorry.” he apologized, feeling guilty, when George continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s especially bad manners if you don’t ask them out after, did you know that?” He said, his tone a little bit uncertain now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream stopped. Hesitated long enough for George’s eyes to fall, but not long enough for him to take back what he said. “Wait, no, hold on,” Dream backtracked. “You’re into guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George rolled his eyes, exasperated. “I just flirted with you for like, four hours!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s pride kicked in before his brain could catch up. “I just flirted with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> for like, four hours!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why didn’t you say anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> say anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t just throw my words back in my face,” George huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, is being right also rude?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” He could hear Sapnap mutter, “just give him your number already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Right. Dream’s brain had finally caught up, and it regretted ever getting out of bed to start the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George held out a slip of paper in his hand, the expression on his face a little less certain as he clutched the other stack of paper close to his chest. “If you’re done arguing, just take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it?” Dream repeated, a bit dumbfounded. He had a pretty boy’s number. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>George’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From inside another car, Quackity honked. The noise pulled them out of whatever world they were in, Dream sheepishly pointing back to his car and George waving his arms around in agreement. Quite embarrassing, really, for anyone watching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream rebuckled his seatbelt and restarted the ignition. Sapnap grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was stupid.” He said, laughing at the blush still on Dream’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream only smiled happily in response. “Yeah, but it was funny.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow us on tumble @cavalreee and @dontrollthedicesideblog !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>